


Simply PWP

by currant_flour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friend's OC, I have no idea what am I doing please go easy on me, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: Just some pwp I wrote for a bean call Neitou wwWarning for incest, don't say I didn't warn you.





	Simply PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some nonsensical conversation we had together.  
> Still feels weird talking about how his characters fuck tho ww
> 
> An almost wordless sex

For Nai, finding himself naked with only his usual singlet and ribbon on the neck, drenched in bodily fluids, panting and moaning of all things beneath his brother is something like a normal occurrence to him. He doesn't understand the appeal to it, don't like the exhaustion and soreness he'll feel later so he's usually dragged into the act by his brothers. Today is no different, all except the surprisingly slow pace Nana sets for them this time around.

Nai whines desperately beneath his brother, gripping and letting go of the sheets in a furious attempt to ground himself. He tries to move his hip, his shoulders, anything, just anything to make Nana go faster. The languid pace the other sets is burning him up, more so than the other times when they do it. Too hot, unsatisfied, Nai just wants to soothe the rising ache inside of him, threatening to make him mad.

But Nana wouldn't let Nai have his way, a hand pressed at the back of the other's hip, applying pressure in a way that he wouldn't be able to move as he like. Nai is under his brother's mercy, he doesn't get it, why would Nana set such an agonisingly relaxed pace? He usually grabs at his wrists, pinning him down as he fucks him fast and hard, taking his breath, his last thread of rationality away and drowns him in a sensation he's too ashamed to name.

As unbearable as it is for Nana to go down town quickly, it's just as impossibly unbearable for him to take it sweet and slow, maybe even worse.

Every thrust and pull done leisurely drags even more of a response out from Nai, noises start spilling from his mouth with embarrassment, his body trembles, shaking hard with an unnamed fear for insanity. He starts pleading in his mind, begging for Nana to just fuck him so he could escape from this intense sensation.

Nai arches his back more in hopes to reach a certain spot within him, the feeling of fabric on his skin increase in mass on his chest. An act to satisfy his own desires seems to be perceived as an invitation to the other, Nana smiles at Nai even though he knows his brother couldn't see him. He moves his hand in the other's back upwards, pressing down to help staying in a painful angle.

Nana grabs the opportunity and pushes in suddenly, a slick sound of skin slapping skin followed by a helpless groan shoots through the hot atmosphere surrounding them. The sheets is taut and tense under nai's fingers, knuckles white with force, a trail of drool tracing down his chin to already soaked sheets as the other hits his prostate just right. Nai doesn't even notice when how he had started rolling his eyes to the back until he finds himself looking back down as the feeling of intense pleasure subsides.

He feels as if he's going to suffocate, his lungs burn with the need for oxygen, his mind drowsy but even so, he continues to ignore the pain at his back, begging for more. The intense pleasure a moment ago drown out itself and was replaced by an even intense need for fiction, forcing a high pitched mewl out from his throat.

As satisfied as Nana is by the noises Nai made, he still wants to continue his little game a while longer, just to immerse his brother in this mind numbing pleasure deeper. Giving way for the fact that how this isn't enough, how unbearable this is to stay in the other's mind, consuming his rationality like a drug every second.

He pulls himself out steadily, smugly enjoying muscles tensing beneath him before thrusting back in rapidly, aiming at a certain maddening angle. He could hear a gasp and choke, the body beneath shook, going rigid for a few seconds. Nai couldn't even remember to breathe as a single thought appears as a warning in his mind, his mouth wide open in reflex to the sensation surging through his veins.

 

I don't want to be broken.

 

Nai extends his shaky arm, trying to get away from the spot. Surprisingly, the hand on his back disappears, allowing him to move. Attempting to leave the spot is harder than it sounds, every moment he makes is accompanied by vague pain in his lower back and an indescribable feeling of having a dick pulled out from within him. 

Nana watches how the other futily escape from his grasps, the sight of Nai trying to run away from him excites him, both of them knows full well that he can't and yet Nai still tries. Gently gliding his fingertips against the other's ass, Nana distracts himself from the sparkling pleasure brought by nai's adorable escape plan.

Just when Nai feels almost all of the object inside of him disappear, a familiar sensation appears at his both sides of his waist. He didn't even manage to process what is going in before he was dragged back quickly. His arms gave up instantly as pleasure washes over, switching back from crawling to grabbing at the sheets once again. He moans loudly, losing control over his throat, this is just too much, please make it stop, whatever it is just make it stop. 

 

Please. 

 

Nai finally speaks, his voice shaky with doubt and fear, repeating the same word over and over again. Nana only smirks at his back, wishing how he can see nai's face, to see that delicious look of someone feeling so trapped and helpless when he's the one who haves the key to salvation. 

Slowly, he traces the outline of his brother's singlet, bunched up at his shoulder blades, pale skin wet with sweat and a trail of lube, arousing doesn't even begin to cover the effect this image brings. 

Grabbing nai's singlet from the back, he pulls him up ruthlessly. Soon, a sudden noise of fabric ripping apart fills the air, startling a few ounces of sense back into Nai. He stops begging and starts to struggle the best he could with whatever energy he have left. Silently worried at the fact that Nana is completely buried in him, a weird feeling in his stomach that makes his legs tremble with every motion.

Nai's struggles doesn't seem to bother the other, simply grabbing one flailing arm that is moving everywhere in no particular order by the wrists, pulling till both bodies are against each other. Nana bites at his brother's ear, nibbling at sensitive skin before letting him fall forward without care.

Too surprised to do anything, Nai closes his eyes and expects to hit the sheets in a moment but nothing happened. Instead, he feels pain at his elbows. Nana is now holding him by the wrists with their lower halfs still connected intimately, nai's upper body simply hangs forward with gravity, completely relying on Nana to keep him from falling into the sheets.

Dazely, he stares at the fabric in front of him, the bothersome want of his body forgotten for a moment until Nana thursts his hips upwards, letting Nai's hips fall back down onto him naturally. He trembles, shivers wreck his spine as heat pools in his abdomen again.

In contrast to the pace before, Nana continues to fuck him in this manner. The intensity of pleasure depends on how hard he thrusts, but for Nai who have been teases for such a long time, every thrust feels unbearably violent. His body spasms, trying to cope with pleasure and pain at the same time. 

He can feel himself tense up more and more, the wet noises of embarrassment is deafening, a steady and terrifying pressure building up inside of him, he feels as if he's going to blow up. Shutting his eyes tight, Nai gives up on controlling his throat, relaxing his body as much as he can, allowing the pleasure flowing within him to dominate his body.

Suddenly, Nana pulls himself out swiftly, turning him around by the shoulders with force. It took a moment for Nai to realise that he's lying on his back, the feeling of fabric against his back cooling him down a little. Nana is looking right at him, sharp with his usual smirk hanging by his lips.

Nai shoots him an irritated look, fully unaware of how he appears at the moment; cheeks flushed with an adorable colour, eyes shining with tears and hair splayed out messily on the sheets, so it's only fair for him to be more annoyed when Nana licks his lips as response.

Lifting the other's right leg, Nana sets it on his shoulder, aligning their hips together with ease before letting himself into the other deftly. A low whine escapes nai's throat, his irritated expression early disappear without a trace, eyes shut hard as he tries accepts the object within him, missing the way his brother groans under his breath.

Nana simply thrusts hard into the other, enjoy making Nai cry and whine under him, trying to hold onto anything at all as if it will help to relieve himself, his voice hoarse and strained bouncing within the room. 

Noticing the static like noise from the other, Nana thought that maybe he's been taking things a little too slowly, it have been wearing his patience thin but seeing as how much of a mess that Nai has become, it could might as well be worth it. 

He sneaks a hand in between their bodies and lightly glides along the other's dick, his eyes on Nai the whole time, watching every expression he made as he plays around with the object in his hands. Nai loses all restrain he had of himself when Nana finally starts to jerk him off properly, his body twitch violently as his neglected member was given some rough attention.

Heat pools up inside of him to unbearable levels, his vision starts to spin. Even so, Nana kept going, purposely hitting his prostate roughly in a sly manner, taking his breath away by force.

Suddenly, he wonders what kind of expression would Nana be having and opens his eyes carefully. He couldn't see anything though, wave after wave of pleasure blurs his vision with tears. Another violent thrust and he's left screaming, tripping over his own pleas mindlessly.

It doesn't take long for him to cum straight into the other's hand as he moans. His body subconsciously clench down on the object violating him below, surprising Nana enough to reach his own climax. Nai can feel cool liquid pouring into him as the other trembles, releasing his load deep inside him. 

They stayed together for a while longer, panting deep and hard into the air as they recollect themselves. Nana is the first who started moving, gripping at the other's hip tightly while he pulls out. Reaching to pinch at nai's nipple when he's trying to recover from the emptiness.

Nai let out a startled noise, his hand shooting up to rub the pain away, curling up on his side as he throws an annoyed look at his brother. A sickening hearty chuckle was all Nana gave as a reply, he reaches out again with his relatively clean hand to pat at nai's head, gently sliding locks of hair against his palms. An oddly gently gesture that makes Nai squint curiously at the other.

Nai was just starting to calm down to the soothing gesture when Nana flicks his nose all of a sudden, snickering lightly as he says, " it's best if you clean your bed."

Picking up his own clothes, Nana waves a goodbye without turning around. Closing the door to the room, leaving Nai on the bed wondering why and how Nana manage to pin him down on his bed all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I haven't been feeling like writing at all lately and by lately I mean for months already. If it's not for the secret santa thing earlier, I would still be in my slump ww I probably just lack inspiration and the most important thing of all, motivation. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it. I didn't really proofread it so there would be errors. Silly ones at that.
> 
> Sincerely to Neitou,  
> Get off your ass and do something!!


End file.
